Four Strings
by Mikarma13
Summary: It all started with Lizzy Midford's little encounter with a mysterious person who, when asked his name, would answer, "Me." When Lizzy stopped talking and tried to kill herself a multiple times, Ciel, along with his soon-to-be be brother-in-law, embarks on a traumatizing, highly dangerous adventure of finding this Me person. What could possibly be in store for them?


Synopsis :

It all started with Lizzy Midford's little encounter with a mysterious person who, when asked his name, would answer, "Me." Ciel Phantomhive would be a big fat liar if he says he doesn't give a damn about his fiancee`, no matter how much of a nuisance she could be at times. So, when Lizzy stopped talking and tried to kill herself a multiple times, Ciel, along with his soon-to-be brother-in-law, embarks on a traumatizing, highly dangerous adventure of finding this Me person. And with Sebastian playing this little mean game with his young master, what could possibly be worse?

CHAPTER ONE : A PERFECTLY GOOD HEART

"Greedy, greedy Lizzy".

Elizabeth Midford sharply turned her head towards the direction where she thought the voice was coming from. She'd been busy talking to Paula about the party she'd be attending with Ciel that day,while the latter was doing her hair, when she heard a mysterious voice from somewhere inside the room. She looked around – and Paula did too, a sign showing that she wasn't at all delusional – but found no body in that dressing room of hers besides the two of them. She could literally feel the room's temperature dropping by several degrees, and goosebumps can't help but form at the back of her neck.

"W-who?" she called out, a little uncertain if she really want to know. Lizzy had never been the one with premonition or whosever – but at that particular moment, she could literally _see_ something bad coming.

"It's Me,"the same mysterious voice said, void of any humane emotion. Her focus was solely at the mist forming at one corner of the room, and she held on tight to the brown-haired woman beside her, hoping that it wasn't really happening.

A dark figure came out of no where inside the thick mist, looking very out of place in Lizzy's pink-themed dressing room. The figure was wearing a black cloak, the hood was covering _their_ upper face, showing only the lower half of the person's deadly pale face. "W-what do you want? I'm calling the security,"Paula quickly backed off, dragging Lizzy along with the process. Her hand reached for the doorknob, and was met with nothing. Both of them turned towards the door in alarm – or I should say, the _non-existent_ door at one side of the room. Paula's panicked hands tried so hard to find a door where it's supposed to be – she swear there was a door there seconds ago!

"Oh, don't bother searching for the door. It'll be there as soon as I'm gone,"the ambigous person said, their voice still so _empty_. "Dear, Lizzy. You're always so happy,"the person said, catching Lizzy off guard. She frowned. What does that have to do with anything? And what does the person know about her anyway? How did they even know her name? Thousands of questions just wouldn't stop forming on every little space in her mind, and the scary aura this person give off just wouldn't stop making cold beads of sweats forming on her forehead.

"I'm jealous. Therefore, I'm gonna make it stop".

It was the last one word spoken before the person disappear again, leaving an out-of-character Lizzy screaming hysterically as her knees fall on the floor, her hand clutching her head. And Paula was too shocked to notice several people rushing into the room, asking her questions and shouting towards each other. Paula could do nothing but stare. It's all her outer shell could do when her soul are gone out of shock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"There's nothing much I can do about this. I suggest you find a therapist,"said the supposedly best doctor in the town. Francis Midford lowered her head in frustration, clenching her fists and gritting her teeth. 21 doctors and 38 therapists. All failed to cure whatever disease her lovely daughter was suffering from.

"It's okay. We'll try harder,"her husband said, side-hugging her in reassurance. She wasn't convinced. Her eyes drifted towards the sleeping figure on the grand queen-sized bed. Lizzy Midford lay helplessly, her face so pale she appeared to be dead, dark eyebags underneath her closed eyes, and she was much much more skinnier than they'd ever seen her be. Her lovely strawberry blonde hair was void of it's usual curls and was looking rather dead. "How could a person do this to an angel like Lizzy?"said her son, Edward, sitting at the edge of her bed, his hands clenced until it's white, and eyebrows furrowed out of anger.

Edward might be admiring his little sister a bit too much, but Francis couldn't say that she disagree with what he'd just said. Lizzy had never done anything wrong. She's nice to everyone and everyone loves her. Then what did she do to deserve something like this? How could someone be so cruel and do this to a person with **a perfectly good heart**? Francis really miss the bubbly voice of her cheerful daughter, being the sun that brightens everyone's live when it gets dark. Nowadays, the only thing she could hear from Lizzy is her hysterical screams, and her occasional speech of death. She'd been trying to hurt herself a little too much in the 40 days she'd spent being in that state.

"Earl Phantomhive has arrived," announced a servant of hers. There might still be some hope that Lizzy will get back to normal. Ciel Phantomhive had never failed the Queen, had he? So it isn't impossible that he's able to do something.

She watched as the small figure of Earl Ciel Phantomhive as he hurried over his fiancee`, his loyal butler not far behind him. Someone other than her might not notice this little detail, but when she saw the concern in Ciel's face, she knew he'd do anything just to get her back. This is only the second time Ciel's able to visit Lizzy, the first one being the day that it all had started. He'd been away on an important mission for the next thirty-nine days, and made a promise to come back as soon as the mission was over.

"I actually have a plan – but it's far from concrete. The information's too limited for me to devise a concrete one,"Ciel stated. Francis saw the hope that lit up in Edward's eyes as he said, "What is it?". Ciel took a deep breath, fluttering his eyes closed as he said, "Well, if a person could do _this_ to her, there's a high possibility of that person being able to undo it". Francis' eyebrows knitted together as she put a hand on her chin, deep in thought. "The question is, how are you going to do that?"she asked, as cold as she'd always been. She blinked several times when she saw a microscopic smirk made its way on Ciel's lips.

"I found out that Lizzy isn't the only person going through this. There are several people all over this town suffering from the same thing," he said, the expression on his face screaming that he really know what he's doing. At that moment, Francis felt a rush of relief shower her. She know that it's not over yet – nothing had been done yet – but she just have this feeling that Ciel had everything under control. Needless to say, he's Vincent's child. Everything's going to be alright. "If you're going to search for that person, take me with you,"she heard her son said unexpectedly, with a cold determination burning in his narrow green eyes.

And the answer to that statement was delivered two seconds after, with frighteningly confident tone. "No."

And that one little word had escalated into a huge fight with explainations from Edward's side, and just some simple 'no' from Ciel's side. "She's _my_ sister! You should count me in too!"the blonde teenage boy said, face coloured in anger and frustration. "No," Ciel said for the ninth time. " _Hush_!" Paula said from behind them, concerned that her young mistress was being disturbed by the loud quarrel in the room. "Actually, young master, I think you should let him be with us,"Sebastian said, making his master off guard. " _What_?" was all that came out from Ciel's mouth, and after a little more bickering, he finally heaved a sigh.

"Fine". Edward wore a victorious smile as he looked at his sister on the bed with determination. Things really _are_ getting better and Francis could see that. They'd get their normal Lizzy back in no time.

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


End file.
